In the field of multimodal imaging a single imaging station may be employed to image specimens using multiple imaging modalities. In a multimodal imaging system of the type disclosed in (a) U.S. Pat. No. 7,734,325 by Vizard et al. entitled “APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MULTI-MODAL IMAGING” and (b) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/354,830, previously mentioned, the disclosures of both of which are incorporated herein by reference, a specimen to be imaged may be illuminated by optical back-illumination, optical front-illumination or X-ray back-illumination. The imaging modalities may include bright-field optical imaging at various wavelengths, dark field fluorescence optical imaging at various wavelengths, and radiographic imaging at various energies. There is a need for a simple way for including, in an imaging target, at least one pattern for testing at least one of (a) quality of image focus and (b) quality of image co-registration, for multiple magnifications and multiple modalities of operation of such multimodal imaging systems.